


Back To School

by AthenaJwel16



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, F/M, First Day of School, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaJwel16/pseuds/AthenaJwel16
Summary: It's the first day of school. The first day Barry has to prepare without both of his parents. Fortunately, Iris and Joe help him out.





	Back To School

“Barry, come now or you're going to be late for your first day!”

Joe’s voice made the little boy flinch. Joe’s voice was warm though, reassuring. And Barry should be used to it by now. Except it wasn't Daddy's. 

He sniffled and pulled his knees closer to his tiny chest. For the first time, he had prepared his school bag alone. He was sure to have forgotten something important, because Mom wasn't here to check it out and say with a joyful beam “You'll see, the first day at school is always the best”. 

The thought of Mom’s smile made him choke on a sob and curl up in the corner of his room even more. He didn't want to go. He wasn't going to go. He just wanted to feel Daddy's arms around him, to feel Mom’s lips on his forehead. His heart clenched in the most painful way and he kicked his school bag away. 

The thud seemed to resonate in the whole house. He heard Joe sigh downstairs and for a second, the little boy blamed himself for being such an annoying child. 

Discrete footsteps came in front of his room, along with a small knock on the door. 

“Barry?” A soft voice inquired, as a person entered his room. 

He hid his face in his knees, not wanting her to see his tears. 

“G-Go away Iris. I-I'm not going” He sobbed quietly as he heard the little girl approaching and sitting down next to him. 

She put her head on his shoulder softly and took his hand in hers delicately. 

“Then I'm not going either” She murmured, rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb soothingly. 

Barry sighed deeply. 

“J-Joe will be mad at you” He swallowed, his voice still quiet. 

“I'm not going if you don't go with me” Iris repeated gently, the circular movement of her thumb slowly calming Barry down. 

After a few minutes, Barry wiped his tears off and sniffled one last time. 

“I-I can't go. I don't have any red pen” He murmured.

“I know. I found another one in my pencil case” Iris said as she handed him the pen “But you have to promise to give it back to me, okay?” She chuckled softly. 

Barry smiled a tiny bit and nodded, taking the pen with him.

“I promise” He said gently, standing and offering her a hand to get up. 

Joe was in the car, waiting for them. As they buckled up, he turned around to give Barry a pastry. 

“I heard blueberry muffins were your favorite” He said with a wink. 

Barry's heart warmed up and he thanked Joe happily. He now knew he was ready to face this new day. He took a bite of the pastry while he held the red pen tight in his hand. He knew he could make his Daddy proud now.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it folks!  
> This was short but I felt the need to write down what must have been Barry's first days without his parents...  
> XxX ~ Athena ~


End file.
